


Stains On Her Kunai, Scars On Her Soul

by hyuugas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Gen, Jinchuuriki-centric, MinaKushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: There is too much blood on her hands.





	

Uzumaki Kushina remembers every life she took.

     Remembers the gleam of blood on her kunai, redder than her hair, redder than Mikoto's eyes, redder than the Uzumaki swirl on her flak jacket, redder than anything she's ever seen.

    The first time, she was twelve. Small and ostracised and scared and twelve. The Chuunin exams.

     They want the scroll, and she's half tempted to just give it to them, Chuunin certification be damned. There is killing intent in their eyes. The only thing she sees in her teammates' eyes is fear. No-- not the only thing. Not quite.

    Somewhere in there, she can see iron-clad resolve.

    They attack. They fight like the shinobi they were trained to be, the shinobi they are determined to become. They gain the scroll.

     Blood pools ruby red at her feet, and Kushina cannot help but think that they lost something too.

    Uzumaki Kushina walks out of that forest with blood on her hands and a hole in her heart.

     The second time, it was reflex. It was only a C-rank supply mission. They hadn't even had a Jounin accompanying them. So when Tsume had a kunai pressed to her neck, Kushina doesn't not hesitate to bury her own kunai in her assailant's back.

    The third time, it wasn't her. The demon sealed inside her grew idle, grew hateful, grew strong enough to decimate an entire fishing village. She flees, taking her guilt and regret and mourning where no one will be hurt by her again.

    Minato and his team are the search party, and when she sees him two days later, she crumples into his arms and lets him dry her tears.

     And then war comes, and Kushina loses count of how many lives she takes.

     War comes, and her heart is too broken to keep count of how many she has lost.


End file.
